mixed_slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Jowy12/Zara Fonte
thumb|To jest Zara ze swoim śluzakiem czyli NokimZara Fonte- "Wiem, że się mnie boisz, ale legendy nie odpuszczają, więc walcz by nią zostać..." Legendarna śluzostrzelka. Shanai była jej ciotką. Rasa: Ludzie Wiek: 19lat Przynależność: Strażniczka serca Slugterry, Klan cienia (dawniej) Blaster: AKZ 36P Mecha-bestia: Mecha-smok ( RAN-FAGO/R73) Ulubione śluzaki: Atrymit/Noki, Rybika/Rybiak, Infurnus/Intro Pochodzenie: Pół na pół (powierzchnia i Slugterra) Wygląd Zara ma rudo-brązowe włosy zaplecione w warkocz, a na głowie ma czarną bandankę. Bluzka jest niebieska z kołnierzykiem, a za nią ma pelerynę z kapturem żeby nikt jej nie poznał. Spodnie są szare, a na rękach ma rękawiczki bez palców. Ma też czarne trambki. Historia Zary mama pochodziła z powierzchni, a jej tata ze Slugterry i niestety zginął w jednej ze swoich walk. Od dzieciństwa zna się z Amber. W wieku 10 lat Zara straciła przyjaciółkę na jakiś czas, więc poszła do klanu cienia( ona i Amber nie potrzebują urządzeń, żeby się z nimi dogadać). Jak Zara mała 16 lat odeszła z klanu cienia do Serca Slugterry szukając śluzaków szlachetnych kamieni i metali. Gdy miała 18 lat poznała Jessy i Natashę i razem z nią i Amber dołączyły do Strażniczek Serca Slugterry. Dalsza część na razie nie jest znana. Cechy charakteru Tajemnicza Silna Odważna Samodzielna Samotnik Mądra Śluzaki Atrymit- Noki Rybika- Rybiak Firestrom- Larry Infurnus odmiany czerwonej- Intro Lovekeex-Vezee Piaskinxin-Zen NOC i DZIEŃ- Koko i Fery Kasmert- Sen NightLigt- Light Tpoazowy śluzak- Topeez Diamentowy śluzak- Diamond Emeraldowy śluzak- Erly Turmalinowy śluzak- Turm Morganitowy śluzak- Morgan Akwamarynowy śluzak- Aki Srebrny śluzak- Srebrek T&T- Terry Golerserx- Zimi Zokam- Zozik Karstrom- Coli Cjonikos- Star Onoparan- Płomyk Camperkon- Cali Kovmorsak- Cansek Malor- Robi Sampert- Glonek Christmaser- Chir Mavkanx- Wele Scorpionx- Bylly Ziemag- Zemix Claundon- Chmurek Ktopos- Dennis Trzemsic- Korczek Bestern- Piłek YngYang- Yeng Sapako- Słonce Cztery pory Roku- Kal, Sully, Molly i Vollov Galactik- Gogo Rozciągacz- Molo Smokox- Snopi Hipnotyzer- Hipek Toxic XXX- Marvi Onpak- Dyskiek Elenkix- Elegancik Krzykacz- Barkey Metatotorns- Manki Monkawk- Lodzik Rankdni- Grzybek Bunotron- Burzyk Miecznik- Mieczyk Komentkikus- Komecik Helioween- Hellow Ksonotrok- Księżyc Blusczonix- Bluszczyk Elekunestx- Zumi Domonsk- Iskier Maxis- Minio Sztolkon- Sztormik Planetsnkix- Planecik Zjawostron- Zyg Łapowix- Łap Krokonox- Kaktusik Xinolox- Chuchu Minus i Plus- Miley i Plasc Laxer- Teleporcik Avalancher- Story Śluzak tajemnic- Mystery Blastipede- As Flaringo- Fire Granatnik- Luz Skałowiec- Rockie Wytapiacz- Morie Antyprądniak- Zzip Tazerling- Energy Fandango- Zum Fostrzak- Ezzy Medyk- Medi Medyk biała odmiana- Madi Zawrotnik- Lulo Diggrix- Issy Geogłaz- Neo Kryształek- Milly Lawośluz- Levi Pajęczak- Nigier Sand Angler- Des Zderzak- Rodney Armashelt- Edy Polero- Qias Przyciągacz- Vop Szybkolot- Sand Zębacz- Cea Zamrażacz- Is Floper- Belo Wzdętośluz- Teim AquaBeek- Woty Bubbalone- Bąbel Lariat- Down Makobreaker- Shark Żelek- Bim Hexlet- Burm Hipnotyzer- Sim Magik- Surprise Mimikiy- Sven Negashade- Areo Strachoduch- Straszyk Brudny Łobuz- Wone Neozakażacz- Xwin Pnączniak- Twist Gazzer- Happy Hoverbug- Lotek Tormato- Wind Sliren- Music Ciekawostki - Jej blaster jest podobny do blastera Eil - Kocha śluzaki nad życie -Pierwszy raz pojawiła się w filmie w raz ze swoim śluzakiem w " Run for the Legend". - Jej wszystkie śluzaki są w Mega Morphie - Potrafi mówić z Klanem Cienia bez urządzeń - Ma najrzadszego śluzaka w Slugterze( Noki to ostatni śluzak ze swojego gatunku czyli Atrymit) - Zna Slug Fu - Posiada 119 śluzaków - Znana jest w całej Slugterze - Urodziła się na powierzchni i dzień po urodzeniu została z ojcem zesłana do Slugterry Galeria Intro transformacja.jpg|Intro w transformacji Intro.jpg|Intro w potformie burzyk.png|Burzyk jest odmianą Tazerlinga Burzyk trans.jpg|Burzyk w transformacji Imagesg.jpg|Intro z Grzybkiem Noki.png|Noki jako śluzak i jako ghul imagesV0OSU0O2.jpg|Korczek, Planecik, Hipek, Burzyk i mała część Grzybka New Canvas.jpg|Noki zrobiony w Pain Tool Sai Rybiak.jpg|Rybiak pod wodą Tru.jpg|Księżyc, Star, Koko, Fery i Słonce Noki i Goon.jpg|Noki i Goon Minio.jpg|Minio Chmurek.jpg|Chmurek Glonek.jpg|Glonek Story.jpg|Story grzybek, diamonds, intro i barkey.jpg|Grzybek, Diamonds, Intro i Barkey zslug fu.png|Noki ćwiczy slug fu zAs Intro Bluszczyk.jpg|As, Intro i Bluszczyk zufycx.jpg|Zara i Eli intro jako ghoul.jpg|Intro ghoul niiiiaaaaannnnnniiiii.png|Chuchu, Hipek i Noki Molly, łap i słonce..jpg|Molly, Łap i Słonce przyciągacz..jpg|Vop dyrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.jpg|Korczek ujyycft.png|jej blaster imagesMKTQPBD1.jpg|Burpy i Intro Amber.png|Oto Amber imagesZH3L0TU4.jpg|Jeng i Burzyk w Maxis Power yhrx.png|Zara i Amber po lewej imagesS3TZ74XMxfgn.jpg|śpiący Chuchu... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach